


Безысходность

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Дневники Вампира - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Series: Ширитори на дайри [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Безысходность

\- Мне не дожить до утра, - шепчет Джесси, едва шевеля пересохшими губами. Он бы с радостью оказался где-нибудь в заброшенном темном месте, где никто бы не смог увидеть, каким жалким и беспомощным он становится. Он бы с радостью попал под руку какому-нибудь своему врагу-вампиру или разъяренному оборотню, чтобы ему вырвали сердце из груди, чтобы сдохнуть быстро, а не мучиться, каждую секунду ощущая нестерпимую муку. – Я и не думал, что это так больно, умирать.

  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, слышишь? Мы найдем решение, - Юго старается выглядеть сильным, но он не может заставить голос перестать дрожать. – Мы тебя вылечим.

  
Джесси криво улыбается. Его ужасно лихорадит, лоб покрылся испариной, и он не уверен в реальности происходящего, но ему очень хочется, чтобы так и было. Он смотрит на Юго.

  
\- Хокуто, я так скучал.… Десять лет прошло, Хокуто… Я ни на секунду не переставал думать о тебе.

  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Кочи, понимая, что у Джесси начинаются галлюцинации. – Я тоже по тебе скучал.

  
Юго набирает короткое сообщение, отправляет его адресату без имени, садится рядом с Джесси на кровати и бережно обнимает, беря за руку. Он понимает, что ничего сделать нельзя, что лекарства нет, но он будет продолжать наивно верить в какое-нибудь сверхъестественное чудо. Джесси бредит о прошлом, о возлюбленном, которого убили десять лет назад, а Юго просто поддакивает и старается отвечать на все вопросы так, как это хочет слышать Джесси.

  
\- Ты же настоящий, да? Ты не…призрак? Не моя галлюцинация? – шепчет Джесси, и Кочи кивает, потому что не может иначе. Потому что больше всего хочет, чтобы Джесси был счастлив в последние минуты. – Я рад. Я…всегда буду тебя любить, Хокуто.

  
  
Тайга успевает в последнюю секунду, не позволяя Юго сделать, возможно, самую большую глупость в его вечной жизни. Он прижимает его к стене в темном углу, и он зол. Из окон в комнату льется утренний свет.

  
\- Я понимаю, что ты убит горем, Юго. Я понимаю, что от укуса оборотня нет лекарства, и что мы совершенно ничего не могли сделать для Джесси, но Юго, неужели тебе плевать на всех нас? На Шинтаро, Джури, на новообращенных Ивахаши с Джингуджи, которые готовы кидаться на всё, что движется. Разве не ты должен научить их как с этим справляться? Разве не ты самый взрослый и стойкий среди нас всех?

\- Ты когда-нибудь терял любимых? Они умирали на твоих глазах, когда ты ничего не мог сделать?

  
Тайга перестаёт злиться, впервые видя, как плачет Юго.

  
\- Да, терял. Сорок лет назад, задолго до того, как я присоединился к вам, на моих глазах Первородный вырвал сердце из груди того, кого я любил больше жизни. Так что я знаю, каково тебе. Но, Юго, ты нужен всем. Ты нужен мне.… И может быть я не смогу заменить тебе Джесси, но я хотя бы попытаюсь. Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей. Хотя бы ради меня…

  
Тайга терпеливо ждёт ответа, хоть какой-нибудь реакции, и получает её. Кочи неуверенно кивает.

  
\- Вот и хорошо.

  
\- Но… кажется, мне нужно новое кольцо дневного света. Своё я выкинул.

  
\- Я попрошу Миячику, - Тайга хлопает его по плечу и неуверенно улыбается. – Я могу оставить тебя здесь и знать, что ты не решишь снова спалить себя заживо?

  
Юго усмехается.

  
\- Как-нибудь справлюсь. Но это не значит, что ты не должен поторопиться, а то может, я передумаю.

  
\- Тогда я скоро буду и Юго, не делай глупостей.

  
Он снова кивает и позволяет задернуть шторы, погружая комнату в приятный полумрак.


End file.
